with Damon on my mind
by damonloveselena
Summary: what happens when Elena realizes that she loves Damon as much as he loves her? they decide to take a trip, to be alone and in love. this story is set sometime in the future. Elena and Stefan have been broken up months ago. DE fluff/smut.. first story!
1. Chapter 1

**Damon on my mind – chapter one.**

**This is in the future some time, Elena is not with Stefan, and they're not more than friends. I plan on not getting to much angst in to this one, since I think we get enough from the show right now. We need some cute Delena right? In this story, Elena is starting 2 realize what she feels for Damon. And this story starts with her visiting him… enjoy. **

_Dear diary, I've been thinking about Damon again. This is all I've been doing these past weeks now. I have Damon on my mind all the time, and I don't know what to do about it? I need help. But I can't talk to anyone about it. It frustrates me really much. Should I visit him? Yes no yes no. yes? That's what I keep saying to myself. I don't know what to do. I just… _

I hear my phone so I stop writing to see whose calling. I can't believe it, it's Damon. I wonder what he wants.

"Hello" I answer. "Hello Elena, I was wondering if you wanted to come over, it's been a long time, and i.." he pauses.. "I miss you Elena." He says. I can't help but smile. I try not to sound too exited as I answer. "I would love.. I mean like to Damon." I pause "I miss you to by the way." I now have a smile all over my face. "Great, see you soon then" he says. I say goodbye and hang up, and quickly goes to get ready, and grabs my keys to my car. On the way I think of what will happen, but try not to think too much, I don't want myself to get disappointed.

It only takes 5 minutes to get to the boarding house, but this time it feels like hours. I drive into the drive way, stops my car, and gets out of it. I'm so freaking nervous right now. I try to find a way to hide it, as I go up to the door. I knock on the door, waiting for Damon to open up. I look down at myself, checking my clothes are looking good on me. As I look up, Damon opens the door. I look right into his icy blue eyes, and smile. "Hi Damon" I say.

**So this was short, I know. I just wanted to post something for you. Please tell me what you think. I'm new to this. But I already love it, and I have some ideas on my mind! This is rated M, since I plan to give you some hot scenes ;) hope you liked it. And thanks for reading. More will be up soon! **

**(btw, If you have any idea to what they could do of fluffy/fun/sweet things, feel free to tell me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**With Damon on my mind. – chapter 2. **

**I just want to start by saying that I love the ones who read my first chapter so far! It means a lot. And I'm really sorry for not updating it! I've just had a hard time finding inspiration for it.. – but I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

I looked at Damon and smiled. "Hi Elena" he says, as he looks into my eyes and continues. "I'm glad you came, come on in." I don't know what to say, so I just smile at him. "So" I start. "What should we do? I mean do you have any plans, since you wanted me to come over?" this time I look him right into his blue eyes, and smile. "Well I was thinking we could just hang out? Listen to some music, talk maybe play some fun.. games" as he says games he winks at me, making my heart beat faster. I look at him wondering which games that would be, but decide not to ask, since I really don't care. He goes to put on some music, it's just a cd. I look at him, and suddenly I come up with a great idea. He looks at me questionably, since I'm smirking.

I laugh a bit, and say what I have in mind. "Damon I have an idea, for what we could do. " I pause and look at him, a moment I forget what I wanted to say, since his looking so damn sexy, he gets me out of my trance by laughing a little. I then continue. "What would you say to have a game of, truth and dare, Damon?" the seconds after that, feels like hours, until he smirks. "Sure, Elena" he answers. I follow him to the couch, and we sit down. He suddenly runs away. I'm just about to ask where he's going, when he comes back with a coke and some alcohol for him. I look at him smirking "You know Damon; I'll have one of those too. Let's have some fun right?" he seems to think at first, if it's a good idea to get me drunk, but then nods and smile at me, while he gets me a glass.

"I want to start" I say, and continue. "Damon, truth or dare?" he doesn't seem to have to think much, cause he quickly answers "dare, Elena" I smirk. "Now, what should I make you do Damon?" he laughs at me, and takes a sip of the alcohol. I smirk knowing exactly what to make him do. "Damon, I dare you to Dance for me" he smirks, and gets up. I start to laugh as he Dance in front of me, in the best Damon way. I can't help but think he looks so hot. I almost want to scream as he unbuttons his shirt a bit, just so I can see his sexy chest. When his done he gets down, and look smirking at me. "Elena, truth or dare?" not daring to take dare yet, I say, "truth." He looks kind of disappointed but answers "are you still in love with Stefan?" I smile, wondering why he asked that and answer, "No I'm not. I haven't been in a long time actually. We were just not meant to be, you know" I say smiling warmly at Damon.

As the game continues I start to get a bit drunk, not really drunk, I just let more and more go, letting me have fun. Damon always has a way of making me have fun. That's one of the things I really like about him. He looks at me and says, "Your turn Elena, truth or dare?" I grin, thinking what I should take. "Dare" I say half seductively at him. He smirks, and I think that this can't be good. "I want you to dance for me" he says. Just as he says that, dirty talk by Wynter Gordon comes on. "I love this song!" I yell, happily. "Alright I'll dance for you Damon" I say and stand up, and goes to turn the music up. I'm thinking this is the right time. This is now I have the chance to seduce him. I grin for myself and start to dance. I have his full attention. Both of his eyes are on me, as I start to move.

"I am no angel, I like the way you talk, talk dirty when you talk, talk."

I dance seductively, caressing him once in a while, knowing it should make him crazy. I take his hand, trying to get him to stand up. I then start to move closer to him, and turn around, with his hand in mine. I dance up against him, my ass touching parts of his body. "Damon" I quietly sigh. I turn around, looking at him, right into his amazing eyes, he doesn't say a word, but just holds me closer to his body, and moves his hand to my waist.

''I am no angel, I like the way you talk, talk dirty when you talk, talk. ''

Our eyes meet and it's like we're the only ones left in the world. Time stands still, as I slowly feel him lean in against me; I look at his lips, and into his eyes. Just when I think he's going to kiss me he stops, still looking me into the eyes. It's like he wants me to take the step, like his afraid I will reject him. I can see the worry in his eyes. I smile softly at him, thinking how could I ever reject him. I did it once when I was with Stefan, but our love was a lie. Stefan really was in love with Katherine, he just denied it, like I denied my feelings for Damon. I decides that now is the time, I don't want him to suffer any more. I can't take it. I hate hurting him. I slowly lean in, still looking him into his eyes. My heart is hammering faster and faster. I'm almost touching his lips; I reach my hands up to his cheeks, and then slowly kiss him. It's like there is some kind of electricity going on while we kiss. It feels amazing. I slowly put my hands into his soft black hair. He takes me into his strong arms kissing me back passionately. My brain stops to work, I'm lost in the kiss, and so is he. He gently pushes me back onto the couch. With him on top of me, we kiss each other hungrily. I moan into the kiss, thinking I never felt such strong feelings as for Damon. He slowly pulls back from the kiss, and looks at me smiling. "Wow, Elena. I.." without even thinking I burst out, "I love you Damon." I blush and look away. He smiles at me and says, "You do? I mean, I love you too. You have no idea how long I've wanted this Elena?" I smile warmly at him. "Damon, I'm so glad you said that. I've been feeling this way for so long now." I hug him tight, not wanting to let go of him. I can't believe he actually loves me. I feel like I'm in a dream. He looks at me but then he looks a little sad. "What's wrong Damon?" he points at the watch on the wall. "Look at the time, it's getting late, I'm sure Jenna will kill me if I don't get you home." I smirk at him. "Actually Damon, she not home. Can I… can I stay here for the night, maybe?" I can't believe I just asked that. I just couldn't resist it. He smiles at me and say, "Always Elena, you can always sleep here." He winks at me when he says sleep" I grin, thinking I'm going to sleep in his big bed, in his arms tonight. I've never felt this lucky before.

**So, this was chapter 2. What do you guys think? I have an idea for this story, I don't think it will be insanely long, and it will mostly be angst free! I intend to write you some fluff/smut and cute stuff. If you have an idea for some cute stuff they could do, then please tell me.(I'm thinking they are going to take a trip to the lake house soon ;)) It would really help me out. Also, I'm still new to this, and I'm from Denmark, so it's still a bit hard for me to write it all correctly, I mean I'm good at English, but I'm afraid my grammar sucks. -.- well, tell me what you think! **

**Review, would make me haaappy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**With Damon on my mind. – chapter 3. **

**Now we're going to let damon lead Elena to his room ;) haha.. sure that's gonna be fun.. no smut yet though, since I'm thinking they should really take their time, and not rush it! **

As he slowly let me up the stairs, I could feel my heart beat so fast. I was Nervous. Was anything going to happen? Was it the right moment, now? Could I even keep myself from not getting hot and heavy with Damon? Was it too early? There were too many questions. I didn't even notice that we had moved into his room and that he had already closed the door. He looked at me and smiled, as I followed him me to his bed. Omg, I thought. I can't believe it. Was I going to sleep with him? As I ask myself all this he smiles at me, and just says. "Elena, stop worrying.. We're just going to sleep. I want to take my time with you, and you're tired, so let's just sleep right? No rush.. Don't want you to feel like I'm rushing things. Okay?" I then smile and think, how lucky am I? I nod and look at him. Just as I want to lean in and kiss him for what he just said, he goes to look into his closet. I wonder what he's up to. He then comes back with a big shirt, and I grin. "Here, you can sleep in this." he says. I smile and nod, as I go to the bathroom, putting it on. As I come back he's lying in the bed with the sheets just above his waist, shirtless. I have to keep myself from staring too much, because he looks like a Greek god. As I feel him smirking at me, I just smile cutely, and goes to lie next to him. But that's not good enough for him, so he quickly pull me close to him, right into his arms. I smile and look up at him, putting my hand on his chest, thinking I could lie here forever.

I sigh quietly. "This is so perfect Damon. I'm so glad I told you how I felt finally. I just wish we could go away, like maybe just like our road trip together?" I grin looking at him. He looks at me, and smile. "Yes, it is perfect. Actually I could only think of one more thing that would make it even more perfect, seeing its summer, and holidays, don't you think we should take a trip to your family's lake house, just you and me?" he chuckles. "I mean, if it's not too early of course. I realize we've might already moved a bit fast, but seeing we've been feeling like this for a long time, I guess its okay. Or what do you think, sweetie?" he looks at me, and I smile, and lean in to kiss his sweet soft lips. "Yes, let's do it Damon. I really want to go! When should we go?" I grin looking at him and then add. "Why don't we just go tomorrow? When we wake up, we can pack. I can go home and pack and you can come and pick me up when you're done?" he smiles at me and nods. "Yes let's do it tomorrow. I would love to go tomorrow. Then we would have the whole summer together. "He smiles, hugging me tightly. "Goodnight Damon." I say with a yawn and a giggle. "Night Lena." he says, as we both quickly fall asleep..

The next day I wake up as I feel someone holding me tightly. I open my eyes and looks right into Damon's blue eyes. I then smile and lean into kiss him softly. "Morning" I say.. "Morning love.. Did you sleep well?" he asks me. I nod and grin, as I remember that today is the day we go to the lake house. I sit up, and is about to get out of the bed, as he pulls me back again, right into his arms. "Hey, where do you think you're going? Let's stay 5 more minutes; the lake house will still be there if we wait some minutes." He chuckles, as he pulls me in for a breath taking kiss. "mh wow, yes.." I can barely think right now, that kiss was so hypnotizing. He slowly lets his hands cares my naked thigh as I look at him. I close my eyes enjoying his touch. Damn, it feels so good. As I feel myself start to get a bit turned on I pull away, not wanting to get into that now, since we would have plenty of time to enjoy each other at the lake house. I then sit up and kiss him quickly with a smirk, before getting up and into the bathroom. 5 minutes after I get out again, and see that he is clothed and packing his stuff into a suitcase. "I'll go home now, pick me up in 30 minutes or so?" I smile cutely at him, and kiss his cheek, before going. He then nod at me, and strokes my cheek. "Yes, see you soon sweetie." He says, before I go downstairs and outside, and into my car. As I get home I quickly find my suitcase and pack all of my clothes, and some shoes and other stuff I need. I then go into the bathroom, and take my toothbrush, hairbrush, makeup, shampoos and other stuff I'll need. I put it all into the suit case. I've put so much into it, that it can barely get closed. But I had to pack all my sexy clothes and underwear. Because of course I'm planning to seduce Damon at some point. And I of course wanted to look at my best. Just as I got the suitcase closed I hear Damon's car pull up next to the house. I put on my jacket, and pull my suitcase down the stairs, and leaves a note for Jenna saying I've gone to the lake house.. with Damon.

As I get outside Damon is standing up against his blue car with a smirk. "Wow, did you pack all of your room or?" he tease me. I just hits him playfully, and let him put the suitcase into the car, as I get into the car. This was going to be a trip I was sure to never forget!

**wow, so this was chapter 3 already! Suddenly it just came to me.. There might be some mistakes in this though, but hope there is not too many! **

**Don't forget to review 3 **


End file.
